Way Back Home
by PrincessKatniss02
Summary: Zelda, Peach, Marth, Yoshi, and Kirby are all pampered housecats who have everything. But when a freak accident involving a crazy poodle and a taxi lands them in the sewers, they have to figure out how to fend on their own with the help of a group of alley cats.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody! Welcome to yet ANOTHER new FanFic of mine! I was originally going to start this one in May, but since I have writers-block for both Percy and Annabeth: The Life and the Love AND the Hunger Brawls, and because I currently have spring break, I figured "Heck, why not? I need something else to satisfy people besides PokeWarriors." (BTW, I still will be updating PokeWarriors. That and this fic will be my main source of updates) This fic is a Super Smash Brothers fic with the characters as cats, but it's not a Warriors crossover. This fic involves the characters as cats, but they are not in Clans, the characters are either housecats, rouges, or loners. If you're still confused about what I'm talking about, check out Warriorcatgirl375's fic, "Wrong Side of the Tracks". It's pretty much the same thing as that.**

**OK, I've spewed enough random info out of my mouth, so let's get the chapter started! This chapter will just be a description of all the characters. So, without further ado, let's get started!**

**HOUSECATS:**

_(The housecats will be the main characters. They- as the label says-, were raised by humans. But then they get lost on the streets, so yeah.)_

**ZELDA:** light brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes, wears a purple collar.

**PEACH: **pale ginger she-cat, blue eyes, wears a pink collar.

**MARTH: **blue-gray tom, blue eyes, wears a blue collar.

**YOSHI: **gray tabby tom, green eyes, wears a green collar.

**KIRBY: **ginger tom, amber eyes, wears a red collar.

**THE ALLEY CATS:**

_(The alley cats are secondary protagonists. They come to the rescue of the housecats when they are lost and take them in.)_

**MARIO: **dark brown tom, amber eyes.

**LINK:** golden-brown tabby tom, amber eyes.

**SAMUS: **pale ginger she-cat, green eyes.

**FOX: **ginger tom, green eyes.

**FALCO:** blue-gray tom, amber eyes.

**WOLF: **pale gray and white tom, one missing eye and one blue eye.

**PIT: ** white tom, amber eyes.

**IKE: **dark gray tom, blue eyes.

**OLIMAR: **small brown tabby tom, green eyes.

**MR. GAME AND WATCH: **black tom, blue eyes.

**CAPTAIN FALCON: **broad-shouldered ginger tom, amber eyes

**SNAKE: **battle-scarred dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes.

**SONIC: **dark gray tabby tom, green eyes.

**MEGA MAN: **white tom, blue eyes.

**TOON LINK: **golden-brown tabby tom, green eyes. (kit)

**NESS: **black and white tom, amber yes. (kit)

**LUCAS: **pale ginger tom, blue eyes. (kit)

**NANA: **tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes. (kit)

**POPO: **black and white tom, green eyes. (kit)

**VILLAGER: **reddish-brown tabby tom, amber eyes. (kit)

**ROUGES:**

_(The rouges are the antagonists. They love combat and are prone to attacking others. Housecats, beware…)_

**BOWSER: **large, broad-shouldered, dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes, long front claws.

**GANONDORF: **black and ginger tom, blue eyes, one long fang.

**KING DEDEDE: **plump white tom, blue eyes.

**RIDLEY: **battle-scarred dark gray tom, amber eyes.

**WANDERERS:**

_(If a cat isn't raised by humans, or is an alley cat, or rouge, they are classified as a wanderer, or loner. They live on their own and don't bother others. They are neutral.)_

**META KNIGHT: **gray tom, amber eyes.

**SHADOW: **black and ginger tom, green eyes, long scar across his flank.

**R.O.B.: **white tom, ginger tipped tail, blue eyes.

**LITTLE MAC: **brown tom, amber eyes.

**SHEIK: **golden-brown tabby she-cat, one green eye and one blue eye.

**Well, that's it for the character descriptions! Yes, I know that Ridley and Shadow are not playable characters, but I want them in SO BADLY for SSB4 that I put them in here. With that, I will see you guys next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, hey everybody! It's PK2 here with another chapter of Way Back Home! This fic was a hit from the moment it was uploaded. Two favorites, a follow, and a review? WOW! Thank you guys so much! Hopefully this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as she would LOVE to own it, PK2 (sadly) does not own Smash Bros. All characters in this story belong to Nintendo, or in the case of Sonic and Shadow, Sega, in the case of Snake, Konami, and in the case of Mega Man, Capcom.**

The intense shining of the sunlight through the open window woke Zelda up. Blinking open her amber eyes, she prepared for a new day. Oh, how much did she want to go back to sleep! But, she still forced herself to get up.

Zelda lived with an _extremely _rich family called the Fallowtes. They were extremely loving toward her and gave her all the loving that she needed. But they were _so __**overprotective**_. They always gave her organic cat food so that Zelda would be healthy, put Velcro straps on her bed so that she wouldn't fall out of her bed, etc., etc. Zelda hated all this overprotectiveness.

Lately, Zelda wanted to be free. She had watched the alley cats from her fence and admired the way that they ran about the streets, free to do whatever they wanted to do. Zelda wanted to be free, like them. Zelda pushed out of the cat-door and quietly slinked outside. Jumping out onto the fence, she gazed out over the city. _All I have to do is jump over the fence, and I'll be free…_

"**HEY, ZELDA! YOU AREN'T GOING TO BELIVE WHAT I'M GOING TO TELL YOU! OMG I'M SO EXCITED!" **Zelda turned her head to see a golden she-cat jump over the fence and cross into the backyard. Following her was a gray tabby tom who looked severely annoyed. "Hello, Peach. Hello, Yoshi. How are you doing?" Zelda asked.

"**OMG, I'M DOING GREAT, ZELDA! I'M GOING TO PARTICIPATE IN THE 62****ND**** WESTMINSTER ANNUAL CAT SHOW! OMG, I'M SO EXICITED, ZELDA!" **Peach squealed. "Yeah, yeah, Peach. Good for you." Zelda replied. "Yeah. Not only is it the 62nd Westminster Cat Show, it's the 62nd Westminster Cat Show that she's in." Yoshi sighed. Of course, he was only exaggerating. Peach and Yoshi belonged to the same owner, a rich, little old lady by the name of Miss Toadstool. Other than the fact that they shared the same owner, Peach and Yoshi were two totally different cats. Peach was a total neat freak who loved being pampered and had participated in more cat shows than Zelda cared to count. Peach would not _dare _to step in to an alleyway. Yoshi, on the other hand, was adventurous and athletic, often getting stuck up trees and trapped under logs. Despite the obvious differences, Peach and Yoshi were good friends. Zelda was also good friends with them, even to the point where she considered Peach her best friend.

"How's everything with you, Zelda?" Yoshi's question cut into Zelda's thoughts. "I'm doing just fine." Zelda replied, looking back out into the city. _Oh, how I would love to jump over the fence and-_

"I see that gleam in your eyes. You're thinking about running off again, are you?" A new voice sounded from across the backyard. The three cats turned around to see a blue-gray tom padding toward them. "What makes you say that, Marth?" Zelda asked, trying to keep her tone clear of saying the opposite.

"It's that gleam in your eyes. It's obvious that you want to experience the alleyways." Marth explained. Marth lived with a family called the Lowells, and he too enjoyed being pampered. Marth was quite the looker, but he hadn't chosen a mate yet. Marth also had a strange talent for noticing that a cat was troubled and figuring out exactly what that problem was.

"It's just…" Zelda didn't know how to explain her feelings to her friends. "It's just that my family is _so overprotective, _and I'm _so sick of it._" "But why would you want to run?" Marth asked. "Our housefolk give us everything that we need- a warm bed to sleep in, the freedom to explore our back yards, lots of great food, and-"

"**DID SOMEBODY SAY FOOD?" **Flinching at the loud yowl, the cats turned around to see a ginger tom giving a slight bounce. "Yes, Kirby. You heard the word 'food'" Peach replied. Kirby's family was called the Popstars, and Kirby was a sweet and friendly cat. But he was also a _total glutton. _"But I don't see any food." Kirby stated the obvious.

"You see, we were talking about Zelda's obsession with running away, and one of the reasons that Marth said that Zelda should stay was that she would never go hungry." Peach explained. "Ah, I see." Kirby said. "And I have another reason that Zelda should stay: If she left, she would never see us again!" he exclaimed.

Zelda hated to admit it, but Kirby was right. Peach, Yoshi, Marth, and Kirby were such great friends that they were really the only the only reason that she stayed. She looked at all four of them and tried to think about leaving them, but couldn't. All of a sudden, a non-feline voice sounded: "**GROOF, GROOF, GRRRRR!"**

All five cats stiffened. The non-feline voice sounded again. **"GRRAWRRR! GROOF, GROOF, GRAWWWRRRRRRR!" **Slowly the five cats turned around. The white, fuzzy, face of an angry poodle stared back at them. **"GROOF, GRAWR, RAWWWWWRRRRRR!" **the poodle howled. Then it tucked it's head down and charged.

"**RUNNNNNNNNN!" **Zelda yowled, racing away. Peach, Yoshi, Marth, and Kirby were right behind her. The cats leaped over fences, zigzagged around trash cans and fire hydrants, and rounded the tricycles of toddlers, all the while the poodle chasing them down.

Eventually, the poodle tired of running. At a curb, the poodle halted, started panting, and turned around to go back home. "Phew! That was close!" Peach murmured. Just as she said that, the world lurched forward and started to move at superspeed.

"What the heck?" all five cats yowled at once. They looked around and realized that while running, they had somehow managed to land in the trunk of a taxi, which was now moving. "Oh. My. Gods." Yoshi murmured, curling up into a ball. All of the other cats, except for Zelda, did the same. _Will I finally be free?_

The taxi sped down the roads for what seemed like forever. Finally, it lurched to a stop. The trunk door opened. The human driving the taxi removed the suitcase that the cats had hidden behind, making the cats fall out. The driver continued to unload the taxi, not noticing the cats that were now staggering away.

"Oh… This is bad…" Peach moaned.

**Well, that's it for today! PHEW, that took a long time, and now I'm exhausted. But it was all worth it! With that, I will see you guys next time!**


End file.
